Roswell: Part 1: The Mystery Girl
by Dracoluver16
Summary: This is a life of a girl name Brooke Rosa, for most of her life she have been watching the Kids from Roswell through her dreams but she doesn't know that she watching their real life, Now she has move to Roswell unknowning that she will face her fear
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell in any way, Brooke Rosa is my creation and everything that involves her...

Chapter 1

Brooke Rosa was coming out the house to put the last box of her stuff into the moving van, as she got down the stair she could see that her father was making a phone call. She went over to her father.

Brooke: Who are you talking to dad?

Brooke's father:I'm talking to the airline, trying to find out when our flight is

Brooke: Oh, I thought we were driving to Roswell?

Brooke's dad: No, its too long of a drive and plus i have a little over a hundred of flyer miles so i though we could use them now

Brooke: Oh..

Brooke walked away from her father and went back into the house, she dreaded moving to Roswell, she loved her home in Townsport, Ohio. Brooke's parent's had just gotten a divorced about a couple months ago and she was sent to live with her father, John. Brooke was born and raised in Townsport and she thought that she was losing everything in her life. Brooke was 17 year's old and a junior at Townsport High School. She loved her father very much, but she hated him for deciding that it was time for a change and choosing Roswell, New Mexico which was nothing but a tourist trap. Brooke look nothing like her father, he has black hair with blue and with a body of an gym instructor. Brooke on the other hand, looks like her mother who has blond hair with brown eyes. Brooke has blond hair but her eyes are green, she has no idea where she got them from. Brooke is not that popular at her school, she has plenty of friends but she never could fit because of what she was. Brooke was psychic, she has been since she started middle school, and she was able to see things that were so real she could figure what they were. She said to see things that were going to happen before they do in her life, but in the last two years she started to see things and people that are in another life. She thought that she was making this whole other life from her imagination, but whatever she did it just wouldn't let her choose what could happen so she knew that something was letting see someone else's life, but she didn't know why. Her dreams were about people who are alien hybrids, who are trying to live normal lives. Brooke now got the last of her stuff and headed to the car where her dad was.

Brooke: Well lets get going, the faster we move, the less time i think about jumping out of this car

John: ah come on Brooke Roswell is not that bad, I mean i grew up there all the way till college

Brooke rolled her eyes and put on her headphone to listen to her cd player.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brooke and her father came out of the airport after 5 hours of nothing but screaming babies and bitchy flight attendants.

Brooke: So where are the movers?

John: Well they are driving up here so they will be here in a couple of hours

Brooke couldn't believe it, she was going to have to wait for her stuff and she was going to spent time in town til the truck gets here. Brooke and her father got into their car and drove to Roswell, the airport is a couple of miles out of the town's limit. As John drove into town she saw that they didn't have much there, she saw a law firm, a bakery, and to her disgusted she saw a UFO center as if this town needed anymore encouragement about aliens. Across the street she saw a restaurant called The Crashdown Cafe, she didn't know why but it sounded very familiar to her. She turned to her dad

Brooke: Hey dad have you ever said anything to me about that restaurant over there?"

She point the way to the place and her dad just looked at her

John: No I don't think so, but that place was great, it the hot spot in town back in my day, it probably still is

Brooke believed that there wasn't anything here, there's not even a mall or even a club. Brooke just dropped the subject and look at her father whoh was pulling into the Crashdown parking lot.

Brooke: Dad what are you doing? (She got out of the car)

John: Well i thought we stop by to get something to eat, plus i was good friends with Jeff parker who now owns this place with his wife Nancy.

Brooke: Oh

Brooke didn't know what to say, her dad never mention anything about his past here in Roswell, and it would nice to see him have friends again. John life fell apart after the divorced and he couldn't focus anymore and he felt depressed, thats why he decided to move to Roswell because want to live in a place that felt like home. Brooke and John walked in the Restaurant, Brooke felt like that she been here before, it felt like home. The place looked like a cafe, it has table booths, regular table and chairs, and place up front where you can eat at the counter. The place was covered in alien decorations and balloons. Brooke didn't care about the decorations but it was still weird. Brooke and her father sat down at the nearest booth and sat down. She waited for someone to come and take their order, a girl in a alien uniform

Waitress: What can I get you folks?

Her name tag said Maria, she had long curly blond hair, she was petite like her and she must of been at least 18 years old.

Brooke: Um well i don't know can you give us a few minutes please?

Maria:Sure take all the time you need, its not the cook doing anything anyway

The waitress had a distressed look on her face and walked away. Brooke couldn't figure out where she had seen her before, or why that expression wasn't surprising to her.

Brooke:I think I'll have the will smith and an alien blast, what about you dad?

Her dad wasn't paying any attention her, he was looking at the counter like he was looking for someone.

Brooke: Hey dad are you looking for someone?

John: Uh yea I am but i don't seen him anywhere (as he turned head round)

Brooke didn't know what he was talking about,

Brooke: Who dad?,Oh, you talking about Jeff Parker?

John: Yea, but i don't see him anywhere, but then again i probably won't know what he looks like, its been 20 years since the last time i saw him

Brooke didn't know what he looks like either, so she decided to go up to the waitress and asked for him. Brooke gets up from the booth and walked over to the counter, John stopped her.

John: Where are you going?

(Brooke didn't answer right away) Brooke: I'll be right back

She walked over to the counter and saw another waitress, Maria was over by the kitchen complaining about something to the cook. This girl had long black hair and black eyes and her name tag said Liz, and for some reason she thought she seen her somewhere too but she didn't let that bother her. She went up to Liz,

Brooke: Um hi

(Liz turned to her)Liz: Hi what can do for you

Brooke felt very safe around her and liked the way she said that.

Brooke: Hi I'm looking a Jeff Parker?

(she laughed)Liz: " He is in the back, I'm her daughter Liz Parker, what can i do for you?

Brooke: My dad is looking for him, he said that he's an old friend of his

She looked around and saw my dad sitting there, and turned back to me

Liz: Oh, okay I'll go and get him, what's your dad's name?"

Brooke: His name is John Rosa

Liz: Okay I'll be right back"

Liz said as she went into the back room, Brooke walked away

(Brooke turn around to look at Liz) Brooke:We'll be just sitting right over here

Brooke walked over to her seat with her dad and sat down, her dad was looked confused

John: Well?

Brooke: That waitress that was over there, it was her daughter, she said that he was in the back

(John looked surprised)John: Oh okay

Maria walked back over to ask us what we wanted to eat

Maria: Did you guy decide what you want to eat

She said that in a cheerful but still distressed tone. It didn't look like that her dad was going to say anything so Brooke spoke up.

Brooke: We are going to have two will smiths and two alien blasts

Maria: Okay good choices, we will bring it out soon

Brooke: Okay thanks

Maria took the menu's and walked back over to the counter. As they were waiting a man walked in from the back, he looks about her dad age, he had black hair and black eyes which can only mean one thing because he look just Liz, it was Jeff Parker. Jeff walked out over to the table

Jeff: Well if it isn't the man himself, Mr. John Rosa

(John got out of his seat and hugged the man)

John: Ah man, Jeff you look the same as you did 20 years ago, how are you?"

Jeff sat down next to John and pulled out a chair from another table.

Jeff: Well i have been good, got married a long time ago, and I have a 17 year old daughter who is just over there and I pretty much own this place, how have you been?"

John didn't know what to say but he told the truth,

John: Well after i got out of college, I got married to my girlfriend and we had Brooke

He pointed at Brooke, who waved at Jeff,

John: and we got divorced about a couple months ago, so i decided to move back to Roswell

(Jeff was surprised to hear that)Jeff: Ah man you moving back, that's great so how long have you been in town?

John: Uh, not long actually we just came from the airport and our stuff isn't here yet so we thought to stop by to get something eat

Jeff didn't know what say so Brooke spoke up,

Brooke: Yea, so this town sure into the whole alien thing, is it because of the whole Roswell Crash in 1949?

Jeff was caught by surprised when Brooke was talking to him

Jeff: Yea, its a pretty big thing around these parts, so you know all about the whole crash

Brooke: Yea, I learned about it in my history class but I don't really believe in the whole alien thing though

Jeff: Ah, don't worry not alot of people around here believe it either"

By the way the town looks, she was surprised by that. John cell started going off so he told it out and put it to his ear

John: Hello, uh yea we will be right there, ok bye" John put the phone away and said Brooke that was the movers they are here, we have to get over there right away

Brooke was glad that her stuff was here, so she got out of her seat and headed for the door. John stop and looked at Jeff

John: Sorry to leave so soon but they are charging by the hour so.."

(Jeff gave a "I don't mind" look) Jeff: its ok, go in get settled in and come by the house and we can have dinner sometime

John: That sounds good, oh by the way i'm sorry about ordering and then taking off

(Jeff waved his hand) Jeff: Don't worry about it, and come on by soon ok

John: we will, bye

John and Brooke went out the door and just before Brooke got in the car, she saw the cook in the kitchen staring at her, Brooke didn't know why but she of swore that she has seen him before but doesn't know where yet. Brooke didn't let that bother her, so she and John drove off into the street and then to their new house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brooke and John just pulled into the driveway of their new house, it was alot better than Brooke thought is was. Its a tall white house with a wrapped around porch and for some reason there was swing tire in the front lawn.

Brooke: Hey dad why is that there?

Brooke pointed to the tire swing, her dad laughed

John: that's the tire swing that i used when i was a kid, I completely forgotten that was even there (Brooke had a confusing look in her eyes) Oh, I forgot to tell you, my parents left me this house before they died, but i never thought i would ever live here again

Brooke didn't know her grandparents, for some reason her dad never talked about them. Brooke didn't want to wait so she went into the house only to find out that the house is alot bigger than she thought. She was shocked so she asked him how many bedroom this house had.

John: There are 4 bedrooms and two bathrooms, I think...

Brooke was shocked again and headed upstairs and looked at all the rooms and to her all the bedrooms are all the same except for one. This room was big like a master bedroom, cause it had its own bathroom. Brooke felt very calm in this room for some reason, and she wanted this room. Brooke went down stairs and started getting her stuff out of the car when her father came up to her,  
John : So.. what bedroom do you want?

Brooke didn't know if her father would give her the master bedroom or not so she told him

Brooke: Um.. I want the bigger bedroom the one with its own bathroom, its very calming in there John: I thought you want that one, sure go ahead and take it, I'll take one of the smaller rooms, its no problem

Brooke was so glad, she starting to feel better about living here. Brooke and John spent the next 4 hours getting their stuff into the house and sorting it out. Brooke was finally able to relax and she just spread out on the bed and she fell asleep by mistake. Next morning she woke up on her own and saw that it was 10 o'clock so she got up and went down stairs only to see that her dad wasn't there. Brooke thought to herself, "I wonder where he went off to?" Brooke didn't let that bother her so she went upstairs to get in the shower and freshen up. Brooke spent a good half hour in the shower cause it felt really good, she got out and got dress, fix her hair and went out the door. Brooke didn't think too much about living in Roswell, she was still hooked on her life in Townsport. She walked down the street and saw a whole brunch of house that almost look the same, they had different lawn ornaments and of course the doors were painted different colors. Brooke kept walking and walking til she saw a house that she of sworn that she have seen before but can't finger where or even when. Brooke was so worked up about almost everything ever since she moved there, she seem to think that she had been here before but her father had told her that she hadn't. Brooke was thinking about something she hadn't thought of since she moved there, her ability to be able to see the future. Brooke finally figured it out and it was so painful that she literal bowed down from the pain. This is the town where her dreams were taken place, and she thought that it was imagination but she knew that it wasn't. Brooke realize that when she went to sleep last night she didn't dream about this, she didn't dream at all, which was really weird. She was getting paranoid about everything and she wanted to leave cause it was like she was sent here for a reason but she thinks thats a stupidest idea she had. Brooke didn't know what to do, with all that she know about this town and the people in it, it was scaring the hell out of her. Brooke didn't want it to be true so she convinced herself that it wasn't so she got herself up and continued down the street. She walked into town, which wasn't that far. She found the Crashdown and went inside and got herself a table booth. She looked at the menu but she already knew what she wanted to eat so she just waited for a waitress to come to take her order. The same waitress from yesterday came to her, Maria was her name.

Maria: Hi what can i get for you today?  
Brooke: Um I'll have the will smith and an alien blast please

(Maria gave her a weird look)Maria: Hey you the girl from yesterday aren't you?" Brooke: Yea I'am (Maria laughed) I knew I seen you before, so why did you leave so quick yesterday?

Brooke didn't think she would of remember her

Brooke: Yea sorry about that, me and my dad just moved to town and we had to get our stuff into the house cause the movers were getting impatient (Maria had a shocked on her face)Maria: Oh well welcome to roswell, there is not really anything in this town unless your into the alien crap which almost everyone in this town is Brooke: Thank you

Brooke was talking to maria when she heard someone from the kitchen ringing the bell,

The Cook: Hey Maria, i'm not making this food for myself you know

Brooke knew who that was even thought she tried not to make it so, it was Michael Guerin, one of the aliens that crash here in 1949.

Maria: Fine I'll be there in a sec, grr he is such a pain I'll be right back with your food ok".

Brooke just smiled at her as she walked away, before she realize she said out loud "yea i know...". Brooke looked at Maria, it seem like she heard her say that but she didn't stop or turn around. Brooke knew all about them and she knew that they all get nervous when new people came to town, so she knew that she will see them again later on. She didn't want to be there but she was hungry so she waited. Brooke didn't understand why she had to know so much about them, i mean its a invasion of privacy and i would hate it if someone knew about my life. Michael was looking at her from the kitchen, she didn't look at him, she wanted to avoid them as best as she could. She not scared of them at all, which was weird because most people would but because she knows all about them there nothing to be scared of. She wants to avoid everyone that she from her dreams because if they knew she knew everything they will try to find out why she knows. Brooke waited for 10 minutes for her and Maria comes around and sets her food on the table in front of her

Maria: Well here you go, and i hope you enjoy Brooke: Thank you

Brooke went right on to eating her food. Two people walked into the door and she knew who they were and it was Kyle and his dad Jim. Brooke tried not to think about that too much, so she went right to eating. Kyle and Jim went to the counter and started talking to Liz and Maria. Brooke knew that they were all good friends and they would hate it if anything happen to the trio. Brooke just realize what she said and started bowing again, her pain was coming from her stomach. She put this pain on her self because she didn't want any of this to be true. Brooke wasn't feeling so good so she finished her food and waited for maria to come with the bill. Maria came over to her table about 5 minutes after Brooke was done with her food.

Maria: Here you go, is there anything else i can get you?"

Brooke just couldn't think straight, her vision was getting blurry and she was sweating too much.

Brooke: No thats fine, thank you

Maria looked at her worried, but Brooke couldn't understand why would she worry about her, she had just met her and everything. Maria watched Brooke get out of the booth,

Maria: Are you okay um...Im sorry i don't know you name Brooke: It's Brooke, and yea I'm fine just not feeling all that great, I'm just going to go home and into bed Maria: Thats a good idea, Brooke

She was having trouble seeing for some reason, and her stomach was hurting even more and having trouble breathing. Brooke took two more steps and last thing she could remember was falling to floor and hitting the surface really hard. Brooke woke up in this really bright room, she couldn't remember what happen, she remember being at the Crashdown cafe but that was it. She was having a flashback from a dream along time ago, she remember Max being in a bright white room. She remembered that he was being tortured there by special FBI Priece, but Michael had killed him too. Brooke started to panic, she thought that where she was too because of all the stuff that she knows. She tried to get out of bed but she had needles and IV attached to her arm, she panic even more. All Brooke wanted was to get out of there so she started pulling all the wires out of her arm and walked toward the door. John opened the door before she could,

Brooke: Dad please! where am I?  
(John was worried) John: Honey you are in the hospital, you fainted at the Crashdown a couple of hours ago

Everything was coming to her, she had said that she wasn't feeling good and she must of fainted from the pain. Brooke realize that the FBI is not after her and then she started to cry but she didn't know why. John didn't know what to do so he just put Brooke back into her bed and went to go find a doctor. Brooke was just crying for a long time, she didn't understand why things have to be this way, she just wanted to have a normal life and live her life the way she wanted. Someone knocked on the door and Brooke went to see who it was and it was Maria from the Cafe. She walked in sat in the chair

Maria: How are you Brooke?  
Brooke: Fine i guess, i don't understand what happen?  
Maria: Well you passed out at the Crashdown and I called 911 and then Mr. Parker called your father Maria gave me this look

Maria: How does Mr. Parker know your father Brooke: Oh, yea my dad was friends with him about 20 years ago, when he lived here

Maria had this "Oh of course" look on her face. Brooke on the other hand was really confused and didn't understand.

Brooke: what?  
Maria: It's nothing, my best friend Liz said that her dad knew you and that he was able to contact your family but i didn't understand how he knew you or your dad Brooke: Oh ok

Brooke laid back down on the table, and Maria said that she had to get back to work and she was going to leave her alone. Brooke tried to get some more sleep but the doctor came in and woke her up.

Doctor: Hello Brooke how are you today?

Brooke was confused for the hundredth time today,

Brooke: Good I guess Doctor: thats good, well your test came back negative, which mean nothing wrong with you but i want you to stay in bed for a couple day's and your be good as new, you don't want to be feeling bad when school starts up again

The doctor tapped her father on his back and left the room. She completely forgotten about school, and she was not looking forward to it at all. Brooke got up out of the bed and went into the bathroom to change into her clothes. The doctor release her about an hour later. Brooke laid her head up against the window and fell asleep again. John helped Brooke out of the car and into the house. John told her that everything had been taken care of school stuff and all she has to do is go to school next week when it starts up again. She didn't feel like listening to anything about school, so she climbed up the stairs and into bed. She was dread school because she know already what its like there already and everyone that she dreamed about in the last two year are going to be there and she has no idea how she was going to deal with this, now she has no choice but to accept it to be a big part of her life.

Okay everyone I have posted three chapters, and this is my first story so please be gentle with me, I will post more chapters once i get some reviews, so...please Review so i know what you think of this story Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke woke up from a long night of restless sleep, for some reason not having dreams make her have insomnia. It's the first day of school, and Brooke dreaded it. She got out of her of bed and went to her closet for get some clothes for a shower before she leaves for school. She was in the shower for 15 minutes and then got out. She got dressed and head downstairs where she saw her father at the kitchen table reading the newspaper

John: So are you ready for your first day at East Roswell High

Brooke didn't say anything she just rolled her eyes and walked over to the fridge to get something to drink. Brooke didn't want to start school, but she has because there was no way of getting out of it.

John: So Brooke do you have everything you need?

She looked through her stuff and check to see if she needed anything.

Brooke: No I have everything I need, the only thing i have to do is get my classes taken care of in the main office at school John: Oh ok thats good, hurry up, I have to take you to school Brooke: Okay just let me put this glass in the sink

Brooke got up and put the cup in the sink, grabbed her book bag and headed out the door. John got into the car and turned it on, Brooke was looking around and notice that there was alot of kids live in this neighborhood, including Michael Guerin. Michael lives just up the street from her, She could see him putting on his helmet and getting on his motorcycle. Brooke got into the car and they headed to school. They pulled into the parking lot 10 minutes later, the school is about two stories big, it has a big campus with a huge football field. Brooke walked into the school and she knew from the beginning that she wasn't walking into a new uncomfortable school, she had already seen this school before from her dreams and it felt warm and familiar and she hated that feeling. She walked into the main office (Yea she already knew where it was) and went up to the woman at the desk.

Brooke: Hi my name is Brooke Rosa and Im new here Assistant: Oh ok well stay right there and I'll get you class schedule and your school map

Brooke knew that she wasn't going to need considering she having seen this school for the last two years. The women from the desk came back out and gave Brooke the schedule and the map

(In a cheerful voice) Assistant: Hope you like here at East Roswell High

Brooke said under her breath "I doubt it". She walked into the hallway as everyone started entering causing it got crowd fast. She walked through the crowd but she was bumping into everyone and everything in the way. Brooke didn't want to run into the trio or their friends, so she just went right to her homeroom and stayed there. Her homeroom teacher was Mr. Seligman, who was the biology 101 teacher which she has third period. The bell had just rang and everyone came running into the classroom and sat down. Brooke let out a huge relief because none of them are in her homeroom so that means that she doesn't have worry about them for now. An half hour has passed and the first period bell has rang and she was on her way to Spanish class. Brooke gets her class with no problem, which she still hated because not knowing where your going on your first day of school is a tradition and it made her feel like a freak. Brooke sat in the last seat in the back, she didn't feel like socializing with anyone. As the late bell rang, Michael walked in with a sleepy expression on his face and sat in the second seat from the back almost next to Brooke. Brooke knew all about Michael and his life, more than his friends do. She has seen his past life when he was known as Rath, a second-in-command and soldier for the king. Their home planet was called Antar, and it was the center planet on a v constellation. Michael was betrothed to Isabel, who was known as Vilandra in her past life. Isabel has brother named Max who was called Zan, and he was King on Antar. Brooke knew that everything that happened in her dreams were real but she didn't understand why she could see everything on their planet. She saw that the water was a thick as jello, and how the air was so refreshing, the way everyone looked and how they acted. All she knew was that there life is completely different from before and she knew they are better in this life. Brooke came out of though long enough that she was staring at Michael, so she look away before he could see. Brooke didn't know what the Spanish teacher name was nor did she care. She looked into her Spanish textbook to see what the teacher was teaching but she didn't have a clue. Brooke was to confused to deal with this, so she just sat her head down on the desk and went to sleep. What seem like only a second, it turned out she was asleep for an hour. "WAKE UP!" Brooke woke to a very loud voice, and fell off the desk.

Brooke: Damn it, is class over?  
Michael: Yea, it is class was over 5 minutes ago not like you were here anyway

Michael got up from his seat and walked toward the door, Brooke didn't like his attitude

Brooke: Why did you even bother waking me up anyway, far as i know you don't even care about anything

Michael turned around looked at Brooke weirdly, but he just continued out door more angry than before.

Brooke: Why did i even say that, god i must be stupid

Brooke kicked herself all the way to third period, where she saw two very familiar people, Liz and Maria. Brooke was getting tired of running into these people, it was hard as it is. She didn't want them to see her so she sat in the back again so no one would see her. was just coming to into the class.

Mr. Seligman: Well everyone take you seat please, My name is Mr. Seligman and welcome to Biology 101

Liz and Maria was sitting together up front, as usual so they didn't see Brooke in the back. She knew that Liz wanted to got to Harvard to be a scientist and it was her passion next to Max. Maria didn't care for science too much, she wanted to be a singer since she could remember but when she started dating Michael she put it aside because of the whole alien thing. Mr. Seligman assigned everyone partner so they could work on some old material every suppose to know, like DNA testing. Liz and Maria were assigned together, but Brooke didn't know who she was working with cause its was odd number of kids in the class. Brooke was told that she could work by herself til someone came into the class:

Student: Sorry im late, got helded up in my last class Mr. Seligman: Okay Kyle come back here and work with the new student

Kyle walked up to Mr. Seligman and gave him the note and sat next to Brooke. Brooke couldn't believe that Kyle was in this class too, it was bad enough with Liz and Maria. Kyle was the last one to find out about the trio, he was shot by his father by mistake when they got into a gunfight with Pierce two years ago. Kyle didn't take it to well so he went off the football camp so he didn't have to deal with it. While he was at football camp, he found Buddhism which gave him a chance to come at peace with everything. Kyle put his book bag down and looked at the papers in front of him, Brooke tired not to look at him but it was hard cause it felt like she was seeing someone that she once knew but never met. Kyle turned around toward Brooke and looked at her

Kyle: Hi my name is Kyle whats yours?

Brooke looked at him, she didn't know what to say.

Brooke: My name is Brooke Rosa, I'd just moved here

Kyle had a worried look on his face, Brooke wasn't surprise by that she knew it was coming from all of them. Kyle obviously didn't know what to say so Brooke spoke up,

Brooke: Yea my dad just moved us here from Townsport, Ohio and want to make some changes in his life so he wanted to come to his old hometown Kyle: Oh thats cool, my family go back generation here Brooke: Oh yea i know your father was the sheriff here wasn't he?

Kyle was shocked by what she had said.

Kyle: Uh, yea he was how did you know that?

Brooke didn't know how to answer that, she wasn't suppose to know this just yet considering she and her father just moved here last week

Brooke: Uh I must of hear it somewhere Im not so sure".

Kyle had a "Oh of course" look on his face. Brooke thought that she was busted there for a minute but she managed to avoid it, she though to herself that she got to be more careful. Kyle and Brooke just did the experiment and wrote down the result without saying anything to each other. The lunch bell rang and Kyle said his goodbyes and left the room. Brooke was glad he wasn't trying to be friends with her it was alot easier that way. Brooke gathered up her things and went to the cafeteria, she wasn't hungry so she went outside to one of the lunch tables and sat down by herself. Brooke didn't see the trio or their friends for a long time, but then Maria came out and see looked like she was looking for someone, but then she had a sad look on her face and walked over to a table and sat down. Brooke felt sorry for her, so she got up and walked over to her.

Brooke: Hey are you okay?

Maria didn't look up at first and then she realize who it was

Maria: Oh hi Brooke, yea i'm fine, my boyfriend was suppose to meet me for lunch but he never showed, god that is so like him

Brooke knew that Michael wasn't the boyfriend type so she wasn't surprise by his behavior.

Brooke: Oh Michael didn't show up huh! thats like him..

Brooke didn't realize what she said and Maria gave her a weird look and so she had to make up an excuse.

Brooke: Thats like him right, I mean i don't think i ever met him so i don't know what's he's like

Brooke really hoped that she believed that, Maria still gave her a weird look

Maria: Yea he does this all the time, but he getting better at it, he's even got a second job as a guard at some plant so he can pay for our dates, I know I've been paying for our dates because he never had any money

Brooke still didn't look surprise

Brooke: Well some guys are like that but at least he's trying right Maria: Yea he is, now that he's not going anywhere

Brooke gave her a weird look, she was surprise that she said anything like that,

Brooke: so where was he going?

Maria didn't realize what she said and it looked like she was going to make something up,

Brooke: Well he didn't feel that there was anything here for him, that he had family somewhere out there and he wanted to fine them but he decided that I was the only family he wanted so he stayed here for me

Brooke already knew that and thought it was so romantic that he loved her so much that he gave up going to his home planet for her.

Brooke: Uh wow thats so romantic, so uh what does he look like, does he work at the Crashdown too?

Brooke didn't know why but she felt that Maria really liked talking to her and she liked that feeling.

Maria: Well he's tall, has long wavy hair, and he still has that I don't care attitude, and yea he's the cook there you probably saw him with me

Maria kept talking,

Maria: We fight alot, you probably saw us fighting in the kitchen

Brooke didn't want to tell her that she have seen fight since they first got together during the heat wave two years ago

Brooke: Uh yea i saw you looking angry at someone but i didn't know who though Michael: Yea thats Michael, and he can be a pain all the time

Brooke gave a "yea i know look" to Maria. They went over their schedule and to see if they have any classes together, and Maria saw that they did

Maria: You and I have Biology together how come i didn't see you?

Brooke didn't want to tell her that she was avoiding her because it might hurt her feelings

Brooke: I sat in the back so you probably didn't see me

Maria looked at her watch,

Maria: Hey i still have a half hour til next period, do you want to go with me to Michael's so that i can kick his ass

Brooke was surprised that she asked her that, and she didn't really sure if it was such a great idea but she was finally making friends, even if it is with someone she already knew at a personal level. Brooke decided that she was going with her, she thought what the worst could happen?

Brooke: Yea sure I'd love to go, how come you didn't asked Liz to go with you?  
Maria: How did you know that Liz and I are best friend's?  
Brooke: Oh, I saw you guys together at the Crashdown and you guys were sitting together in biology so I though you guys were good friends Maria: Oh ok well lets go

Maria got up from her seat and so did Brooke and they headed to the parking lot.

So i put up a new chapter, I hope you like it, I really would love it if you guys review and comment on what you think, I will post another chapter when i get at least one review Thank you for reading~


	5. Chapter 5

**LaurenTaylor55: Thank you so much for reading my story, I'm glad you like it...**

Chapter 5

Brooke and Maria drove about a mile from the school into Brooke's neighborhood, Maria doesn't know that she and Michael live in the same area. Maria looked around and saw my dad outside mowing the lawn, she turned to me

Maria: Hey isn't that your dad?  
Brooke: Yea it is

Maria turned at the red light and pulled into a driveway

Maria: Hey looks like you and Michael are neighbors, cool thats mean i know where you live so i probably might come over and hang sometime

Brooke liked the sound of that, she wanted friends here so she won't be lonely and hated Roswell so much but she never expected Maria of all people to become friends with her. She expected to become friends with people she never met before, but she really didn't care too much about it so she just got out of the car.

Brooke: Sounds cool

She and Maria walked up to Michael house, it was kind of rundown, but it was stable enough for someone like Michael. Maria took Brooke around back where the front door was, Brooke didn't feel like she belong here, she knew that they didn't know but she knew that they didn't like strangers because of everything happen in their past. What Brooke couldn't understand is why Maria felt that she could bring her here, of all places instead of the Crashdown. Brooke and Maria was at the back door and Maria was angry because she saw Michael and Max sitting at the table talking. Brooke knew that she didn't want to go in there so she told Maria that she was going to sitting outside while she deal with him.

Maria: Are you sure Brooke, you could meet Michael and Max, he a good friend of ours Brooke: Yea im sure it looks personal I don't want to interfere with anything

Maria just shake her head and pointed to a seat on the deck and walked into the house. Maria was really mad she could hear her yell in the house as she slammed the door in her entrance, and she heard the whole conversation.

Maria: Where were you?  
Michael: I'm right here where were you?  
Maria: In the cafeteria, we were suppose to have lunch together today Michael: Oh sorry I had to do something Maria: What? you are always busy with something you never have time for me anymore

Brooke heard Max say something that stop the fighting between Maria and Michael.

Max: Hey I think I should go Michael: Why? you don't have to go, man Max:Yea I do, I need to go see Liz Maria:I thought you weren't allowed in the Crashdown Max: I'm not, but i have ways of seeing her Maria: Oh ok well see you later, back to you Michael Max: Bye

Brooke didn't understand what he said, since when was he not allowed in the Crashdown. Brooke hasn't had dreams in a couple of weeks, not since when her father told her that they were moving to Roswell. Max must of done something bad to not able to go to the Crashdown let along not able to see Liz. Brooke felt frustrated that she didn't know why, she knew everything that happened, she knew she was going to find out what. Brooke fell of the chair when Max interrupted her from her thoughts.

Max: Uh sorry about that, but who are you?

She didn't know what to said so she told him that she was a friend of Maria and she asked her to tag along.

Max: Oh ok how come your not inside with her?  
Brooke: I didn't want to interfere with them, so i said that i will sit out here

Max didn't understand, Brooke wondered if it was because she wanted to stay out here or If she was someone else they should be worried of who is was.

Max: Oh ok well im going to go, by the way my name is Max Evans and I will probably see you around school

Brooke already knew that, but she didn't say anything.

Brooke: Oh ok well my name is Brooke Rosa and I will see you around too

Max walked off and Brooke still heard Maria and Michael talking.

Maria: Michael you always busy, when you not working your either going to sleeping or waking up from sleep, you never spend any time with me.  
Michael: Maria I got the second job so we can do more stuff together, everything I'm doing is for you Maria:I know but I never get one second of your time, at least we still have tonight right?  
Michael: Uh, date night right?  
Maria: you didn't forget did you?  
Michael: No of course not, it just you and me tonight, no interruptions Maria: Okay good, did you remember to wash the sheets?  
Michael: Yea of course Maria: Hey i have to go, my friend Brooke is waiting outside and we have to go back to school.

Michael jerked around and saw Brooke sitting a chair outside, he grabbed Maria and took her to the other room. Brooke didn't know what was happening, but she didn't care she doesn't want to interfere with their lives, but for some reason she was getting suck into their lives very slowly. Maria was in there for 10 minutes when she finally came out, She grabbed Brooke by her arm and went to the car. Brooke knew that Michael didn't want Maria to have anyone else into the circle and she didn't blame him, ever since Alex was killed by Tess their friend and another alien they didn't want anyone else knowing their secret. Brooke didn't have a choice, she already knew their secret if they liked it or not and there was nothing they can do about it. Brooke got into the car and she saw Michael with angry look on his face, and went back into the house. Maria drove out of the driveway and headed back to the school. Neither one of them said anything to each other on their drive back to the school, and it look like Maria was trying to say something to Brooke but couldn't get the words out. When Maria and Brooke got out of the car Maria finally spoke.

Maria: I'm really sorry about that, Michael doesn't like it when I bring new people to the house Brooke: Its okay really, I understand completely it would make me uncomfortable to if new people i never met came to my house too

Maria had that look on her face,

Maria: Its not that really...  
Brooke: What is it then?

Maria looked up with confusing look on her face

Maria: Uh its nothing don't worry about it

Brooke gave her an okay look on her and walked off to the school. As Brooke walked to the football field, Maria stopped her,

Maria: Hey im going to be at the Crashdown later, cause i have to work but i would like it if you stopped by after school Brooke: Sure I'll stop by and I promise I wont faint on you again

Maria left and headed back to her car, she must of have free period. Brooke headed for p.e and lucky for her she didn't have to change into her uniform for class. All she did was sit on the bleachers and listen to the teacher talk about what there going to do for the next couple of weeks. The class was over in a hour and she headed for the football field because it was her free period and the buses weren't coming for an another hour and a half. Brooke just sat there thinking about everything she knew about the trio and there friends. She knew Alex had died last year, she couldn't stop crying for weeks. She liked Alex the most because he was the most sweetest, kindest of them all and he cared alot about them. Isabel was in love with him, but she was afraid of getting close to anyone and when she finally able to let him in Tess killed him by using her mind control power. Brooke hated Tess the most because she kept interfering with Liz and Max relationship. She believe that She and Max belong together because they were married in their last life. Brooke didn't care about the destiny they had, it was all about what happens now and what Max thinks of Liz. Liz cared alot about Max in fact she loved him but she still hated him for getting Tess pregnant. Max, Tess, Michael and Isabel was going to go home because the baby couldn't survive on earth, but when everyone found out that Tess killed Alex, Max refused go so Tess took the ship and headed to Antar. Max never heard from Tess or baby,or so she though she never gotten any new information since she moved to Roswell so she was going to have to find out what happened on her own, but thats going to be hard considering they don't know about her psychic ability. She just sat listening to the music from her cd player, there was nothing else to do. Brooke looked down at her watch about 15 minutes later after she done thinking about the trio and saw that the buses will be coming in 10 minutes so she walked from the school down to the bus stop where she was only had one minute til the bus came. Brooke turned her head and saw Liz sitting on the bench, she didn't want to say anything to her to make her uncomfortable. Liz saw Brooke and had a smile on her face, so she got up and sat next to her.

Liz: Hey your that girl from the Crashdown, your father is friends with my father right?

Brooke turned to her and looked at Liz

Brooke: Yea they are, your Liz parker right?  
Liz: Yea I am, nice to see you again, I saw you in class but i wasn't really sure who you were at first but then I remembered where i saw you before

Liz was going on and on about the biology class, Brooke knew her passion for the class and understand why she still talking about the class.

Brooke: Biology is your passion isn't it?

Liz looked surprise

Liz: I'm like an open book aren't I?

Brooke just laughed and realize that Liz is very secretive person

Brooke: Well you keep talking about Biology and to be honest I really don't care for it to much

Liz got up from her seat because she saw the bus

Liz: Yea not alot of people like Biology, I know my friends don't except maybe Max my boyfriend

Liz turned around and said her goodbyes

Liz: Well I have to go, I'll talk to you later okay, bye

Liz got on the first bus, and Brooke got on the next bus that takes her to her house. Brooke got to her house only to realize that her father wasn't there, "I wonder where he went off too". She went into the house and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Brooke look into the kitchen and saw that it was only 4 o'clock and that she has some time to kill. She went upstairs and look into some of the boxes for a journal that she had, she kept every dreams that she had of the trio so she wouldn't forget everything. She looked through the journal and saw no information about what last summer, so that means she was going to have to find out on her own once again. Brooke didn't know what else to do, so she decided to put some of her stuff in the boxes away so she can get over to the Crashdown. Brooke was finally done in an hour and a half later, she looked at the clock and felt that it was time to go. She flew down the stairs, grabbed some cash and headed to the Crashdown. It took Brooke about 15 minutes to get to the Crashdown, She was thinking to herself that she needed to get herself a car because this is really stupid walking. Brooke looked at the window and saw that Maria was busy talking to Liz and Michael. Isabel was sitting in the table booth across the counter, it looked like she was talking to herself but she didn't bother with it. Brooke was feeling really nervous about going in there, but she gathered her courage and walked in. Maria saw her first and she waved her over to the counter.

Brooke: Hey Maria, Liz Maria: Hey Brooke I was wondering when your going to come, so i guess you already know Liz huh!". Maria didn't know about our relationship with our fathers so she told her

Brooke: My dad is old friends with Liz's dad remember?

Maria just laugh and remembered

Maria: Oh thats right, thats cool well you know Michael already

Michael looked up front and saw Brooke, and just waved his spatula.

Maria: Um well over there is Max's sister Isabel Evans

Isabel just looked at Brooke with a cold expression

Isabel: Hi, nice to meet you, I have to go

Isabel left the Crashdown and went over the UFO center. Brooke just remember that Max works at the UFO center, and she went over to tell Max about Brooke and she knew that what they all going to be asking about her. Brooke went over to the high chair and sat down and asked Maria for a cherry coke. Maria went over to the fountain and got her drink for her.

Brooke: Thanks!  
Maria: No problem, its $1.25

Brooke got some money out and handed it to Maria, who took it to the cash register. Brooke just sat there while Maria and Liz were taking orders and Michael was in the back cooking the food. Brooke saw that Michael kept looking at Brooke every now and then. Maria was finally done with order and went on break, she took her over to the UFO center to show her what goes on down there.

Maria: So you see there are not alot of things that make people come back here but people love coming to this place and of course the Crashdown

Maria had a small grin on her face and walked over to Max.

Maria: Hey Max this is my friend..

Max interrupted her,

Max: Brooke Rosa yea we met already, nice to see you again

Maria was confused on when she and Max have met before.

Maria: When did you guys meet?  
Max: Um back at Michael's, she was sitting in the chair out back Maria: Oh thats right I almost forgot

Brooke didn't feel like hanging around with them too much so she went and looked around the center. Everything she saw was completely fake and she what was the real thing,"man this place sucks..." She look to her right and she saw a back hall, she look behind her and saw that everyone was talking among themselves so she when to the back hall. In the back hall she saw a whole bunch of stuff she had already seen before, but she never really paid any attention to before. She symbols on the wall and Brooke knew that it was Antarian but she didn't know how to read it, in fact none of the trio can. Brooke saw pictures of the 1949 crash site. There something wrong about the pictures, the mountain that pod chamber was helded the trio. "I wonder why its not there.." Brooke looked around some more and saw 5 stars aligned together as a V constellation, she moved her finger up and down the V symbol. Brooke was so fasciated with the alien things, she put her finger on the middle star, "Antar..". She moved down the line of pictures and saw a spaceship, she knew that the spaceship they use wasn't real cause their ship was hidden in the mountain out in the desert. She moved down to the end of the hall and saw a description of some supernatural being but she can't spell out what its called. The description mentions about a person who was human who had supernatural powers and its duty was to protect the royal four of an unknown planet. Brooke knew they were talking about Antar but apparently they didn't know it then. She didn't understand, why would they choose a human to become a protector and not one of their own kind, but if she remember correctly their kind are traitors and wanted to kill them. Brooke was starting to believe that she was the protector but she didn't have any special powers, except maybe the visions but she hasn't gotten any of them in a couple weeks. Brooke didn't want to think about that so she went over to the computer and see if there was any other information that she didn't know about the crash here in Roswell. She saw on the computer that they claimed the crash was nothing but a weather balloon but she knew better. The military bast covered it so people of Roswell would stop asking questions about it. Brooke just turn off the computer and went over to where everyone else was. Maria and Max was really quiet, so i she spoke up

Brooke: So whats the big secret?,

Maria had a worried look on her face and Max didn't say anything.

Brooke: Hey guys I was joking, you guys were so quiet so i was the ice breaker Maria: Oh ok ha ha funny, we were just talking about a situation

Maria looking at Max all weirdly and waited for him to say something

Brooke:Oh are you talking about the fact Max can't go into the Crashdown or that he can't see Liz at all

Maria had a shock look on her face,

Max: How did you know about that?

Max asked Brooke out of nowhere.

Brooke: I heard you guys when we were at Michael's earlier today Maria: Oh, yea thats when we were talking about it

Brooke knew that they weren't talking about Liz, they were probably talking about her and her appearance in Roswell. Brooke didn't feel like hanging around them tonight because she didn't want them to feel anymore uncomfortable, so she said that she was going to go home and just go to bed.

Maria: Oh are you sure?  
Brooke: Yea I'm sure and beside don't you have a date tonight with Michael?

Maria look like she completely forgotten about it,

Maria: Oh i forgot about that, don't tell Michael ok I will never hear the end of it

Brooke just laughed because she knew that was true.

Brooke: Don't worry I won't tell, well I see you guys later

She just waved at Maria and Max and walked away to the exit, before she left she saw Maria get out her cell phone and called someone, which meant only one thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brooke knew if there ever anyone new come to town, and got close to any of them it meant that would send someone to their house and find out the truth about them because they are paranoid about new people coming into this town. She understood why they would do that but it didn't stop her from getting pissed about it. Brooke got home and noticed that her father was still not home yet, which made her even mad. She walked into the kitchen and found a note on the counter, it said Brooke,

Hey honey I went over to Jeff's for awhile to catch up on a few things, but I'll be back when I can ok, there is food in the fridge and in the cabinet so don't wait up for me.

Love, Dad Brooke was glad that he left a note but she was too tired to even eat anything so she just went up to her room to relax. She got up to her room she knew that she wasn't alone and that scared her to hell. She didn't turn on her lights because she was afraid to, so she just said " Who's there?". Nobody answered her so she just grabbed a bat from behind the table by the door and then turned on the light, she wasn't surprise to see Michael standing by the window, with her Journal in his hands. Brooke was kicking herself for not hiding but then again she probably did but he found it like he did with Liz journal. Brooke just dropped the bat on the floor and walked over to her bed where she put her stuff down. Brooke was just laughing how predictable this was.

Brooke: I knew you were going to come here when nobody wasn't here, you did the same thing with Tess and Courtney

Michael didn't have a expression on his face, but put the journal on the bed and then walked closer to her

Michael: How do you know so much about us, do you work for the FBI?

She knew he was going to say that,

Brooke: No I don't and no I'm not an alien or even a skin, you got rid of them last year remember?

Michael still didn't understand, so Brooke took a needle from her desk and stabbed herself,

Brooke: See I'm human, I bleed red but.. (She took a tissue and dabbed some of the blood on it) but if your not convinced take a look at this and tell me if I'm human enough for you

Michael took the tissue and put it in a plastic bag.

Michael: Okay if your human then tell me why you know so much about us then and why your here

She knew he was going to ask that too

Brooke: Well i can't tell you why because I don't know why either, why I know so much its for you to find out

Brooke kept talking to Michael as she walked over to her bed

Brooke: I'm here mostly because my dad wanted to move back to his home town where he was born, and no he doesn't know anything about you so don't ask Michael: Okay whatever I'm letting you leave til you tell me everything now!

Brooke was getting pissed at him and she wanted him to leave

Brooke: I don't have to tell you anything, now I'm going to ask you politely as possible, get the hell out of my house!

Michael didn't move and that mad her even more mad.

Brooke: Please get out now Michael: I'm not going anywhere (Michael didn't from his spot)

Brooke was getting really angry and for some reason she could feel this surge from her stomach and the pain was unbearable but then it stopped, she felt powerful and she didn't know why, and then she said "GET THE HELL OOUUTTT.." a surge of electrical power shot from her hands and blasted, blowing Michael across the room. Brooke was scared out of her mind, Michael got up looking like he was going to use his powers on her. Brooke didn't know what to do but cry, she was so scared so she ran out of house and into the dark. Brooke didn't want Michael to follow her, so she ran as fast as she could, she could still feel the power surging through her and she wanted it to go away. She didn't know where to go, she had no family and now no friends in Roswell. Brooke just ran as fast as she could til she couldn't run anymore, she found herself outside of the desert, just by mile 265 South, she knew where she was and she didn't want to be here, it was just another memory that she didn't want to know ever. She was too tired to even walk because of all the energy that she use so she just went as far into the desert as she could to get away from the road and just laid down, she didn't know what going to happen to her she just wanted to leave, she didn't want powers, or visions of people she barely knew, and she didn't want anyone to get hurt. Brooke just laid there crying as much til she fell asleep. Brooke couldn't dream anymore, so all she saw was black and white lines running through her brains.

Brooke woke up thinking that she was going to be on a cold hard ground but instead she felt that she was on a couch with a cloth over her head. She opened her eyes, she wasn't sure where she was, it looked familiar to her but her head was so foggy so could think straight. She saw Maria coming to the living room, she had a glass of juice in one hand a bottle of oil in the other. She knew that Maria has scented oil stress, and other stuff. Brooke: Where am I?

Maria heard her and came to sit next to her,

Maria:Well your at my house, Michael found you at the desert nearly freezing, so he picked you up, even though he didn't want to, and took you here and told me to make sure you were okay

Brooke didn't understand why Michael did that, she had blasted him across the room nearly killing him.

Brooke:Oh, he shouldn't of done that

Maria didn't understand and started talking again

Maria: Well I'm glad he did, but what i don't understand is why you were out in the desert in the first place

(Brooke was getting mad)Brooke: Like you don't know, you guys sent Michael to see if I was FBI or even alien well guess what I'm neither so you guys can stop worrying, Im just going to go so you guys don't have to worry if they someone after you guys

Maria didn't understand anything that Brooke had just said

Maria: Brooke I don't understand, yes Michael went to your house, but it wasn't my idea though, we wanted to make sure you were who you said you were, I knew you were telling the truth so don't worry

Brooke knew Michael was holding out on Maria, but she didn't understand why.

Brooke: Maria you don't understand, I'am Brooke Rosa, I'm 17 years old, I came from Townsport, Ohio but there something you don't know about me

Brooke didn't say anything after that,

Maria: What is it Brooke?  
Brooke: This something that I have to tell everyone together, you, Liz, Kyle, Max, Michael and Isabel".

Maria didn't say anything she just agreed, she got up and went to get dressed. Brooke just stayed on the couch, but she wasn't feeling good, her vision was getting foggy and she feels she going to faint, she yelled at Maria.

Brooke: Maria quick Im not feeling so great

Brooke gets up but she was feeling so weak, Maria got to her before she fell,

Brooke: I need to get to everyone quick I don't have much time left

Brooke just passed out in her arms. Brooke didn't know where she was all she knew was that she was having a weird dream, she saw a girl not much older than she was. She was showing a symbol of a V, which means she was talking the V constellation in which Antar is the center. She was speaking a different language that she didn't understand. She started speaking English and she said,

Hello Brooke I'm speaking in a language that you are most familiar with, we do not have much time so I'm giving you a warning, you are known as a Tutore or you may know as a Protector. You were chosen as a young child to carry this burden to protect but the Royal Four of Antar are in great danger and I need you help protect them. You must know that your power is too great and its killing you from inside, we didn't know it was going to take so long for you to find the Royal Three, we know about the Queen, and you don't have to worry with at least 2 members will be able to restore you to full health and you wont be dying anymore. We are counting on you to help protect them since they are no longer able to return to Antar I want to know that I can hope they will be safe until the danger is gone. Please help them with all your power and I am counting on you. Everything you need to know will come to you, all the knowledge is at your expends and please use it wisely, I will be seeing you again in the near future.

Brooke wasn't able to say anything and when she was able she didn't get an answer. She didn't know how she was getting saved, what did she mean two members will restore her to full health. The girl never mention how she was going to be able to restore herself. Brooke vision was getting burry and the girl disappeared, next thing she knew she was seeing Maria and Liz over her. She could feel the pain going through her stomach through her hands to her head.

Brooke: Oh I don't feel so good, it hurts, I feel I'm being electrocuted

Maria had that worry look on her face,

Maria: Brooke you got electric sparks all over you, we are afraid to touch you

Brooke knew that, she could feel them, but the only way she was going to get better was for her to the tell truth.

Brooke: Okay I need to tell you guys the true about me

Brooke sat up, she could see Liz and Maria sitting on the bed with her, Max and Isabel was sitting on the small couch, Kyle was standing up and so was Michael.

Michael: Okay tell us the true what are you?  
Brooke: I'm am human but i was giving a gift that allows me to see things Max: what things?  
Brooke: you guys Isabel: what you mean us?  
Brooke:Well when I was 12 years old, I was getting vision about me before they happen, I thought I was going crazy, I didn't talk to anyone about this I didn't want to be put away Maria: Yea understandable, so what happen next?

Brooke was getting another spark that was hurting so bad she couldn't speak.

Liz: Brooke are you okay?  
Brooke: Yea I'll be fine for now but I'm dying Maria: what do you mean your dying?  
Brooke:I'll explain in a min, what was I saying, Oh yea anyway so about a little over 2 year ago, I started getting these dreams about all of you and your life and I didn't know why, I thought I was making this up, Everything that ever happen to you guys I saw Isabel: Everything?  
Brooke: Yea everything, from when you guys hatched from the pods to when you guys were going to leave to Antar but I know that you guys didn't Michael: How do you know about Antar?  
Brooke:I know everything about Antar, I know that your Planet is part of a V constellation in the galaxy and I know what your names were Max: How could you possibly know this?  
Brooke: It just came to me in the dreams Michael: Okay so if you know what our names were, what are they then?  
Maria: Michael!  
Michael: What? I want to know how much she knows Brooke: your name was Rath, you were Max's also known as Zan Second-in-command, a soldier

Michael just looked at Brooke, he didn't say anything

Brooke: Max you were king of Antar, Tess was your Bride and Queen of Antar Isabel: Do you know who I was?  
Brooke: Yes, you were known as Vilandra, an ice cold Princess, you were going to get married to Rath but your fell in love with Kiviar, the leader of the rebellion. You cause everyone to get killed including yourself.  
Isabel: Oh my god, how do you know so much?

Isabel was scared about how much Brooke knew about them, she was also scared of what she was in her past life.

Brooke: Isabel don't worry what happen in your past life it has nothing to do with you now Michael: We know that Brooke:Anyway, I though these dreams were of my imagination so I thought nothing of them, but then my father said that he wanted to move back here, I was mad because I love where I was living and I didn't want to come here.  
Maria: Yea i know how you feel, I wouldn't live here either if I had the choice

Brooke was feeling the pain again and she wasn't able to speak for another 10 minutes.

Brooke: Sorry, anyway I haven't gotten any dreams since I moved here, and I thought that was weird but then all of you started showing up and I kept feeling that i knew I seen you before but I didn't remember at first, but then everything came so clear to me. Thats when the pain started coming.

Liz: what pain?  
Brooke: This pain came with the powers, its too much for a human and its making me die very slowly.  
Maria: Oh my god, what can you do?  
Brooke: Its nothing that I can do, you see I found out what I really am, I'm known as Tutore Michael: A protector Liz: since when do you speak Italian?  
Michael: I don't I have read about it in one of the UFO articles in the alien section at the UFO center.  
Brooke: Yea, I saw it there too but i didn't know what it mean, I had a dream about a girl, She one of your kind I guess and she told me that I was chosen to carry this burden and the powers to become a protector.  
Isabel: Okay, who are you suppose to protect?  
Brooke: Um.. The Royal Four Michael: That can't be right, we already had protectors Brooke:Yea look out how they turned, one was a traitor who killed people and the other one is unknown.  
Max: ok why would they give us a human protector?  
Brooke: They knew for some reason, they you were not going to return to Antar, but they didn't know that Tess was going to betrayed you. So they wanted you guys protected while you guys are on earth, they sense a great danger in your future.  
Max: Okay lets say that I believe you, why would they give you so much power you cannot handle it and its going to kill you anyway Brooke: there is one way to save me Maria: What?  
Brooke: I have to I don't know "bond" powers with the Royal Four Max: what do you mean "Bond"?  
Brooke: Well this mystery girl said that the only way to restore me is for at least two of you to heal me through a physical bond that allows me to come to full health and powers won't kill me.  
Michael: Uh,ok how do I know that you won't kill us?  
Brooke: Believe me I'm in no position to kill anyone, and trust me I don't understand anymore than you do.  
Max: So we're suppose to heal you the way I healed Liz Brooke: yea Isabel: Michael and I can't heal like Max Brooke: You guys can, but not on a physical level that Max can Michael: How do you know this?  
Brooke: I just do, all the knowledge was giving to me in this dream, and I just know everything Max: I don't know it sounds risky Brooke: Well (Speaking weakly) Its up to you, I don't have much time Maria: I don't know why but I believe what she telling us Kyle: Yea so do I, it feels like we have connection with her Brooke: You do, because you guys are connected to them

Maria, Kyle and Liz look at each other, they didn't understand what Brooke was talking about

Brooke: I mean because Liz is connected to Max and Maria is connected to Michael and Kyle, you were heal by Max so your connected to everyone.  
Kyle: Oh my god thats weird Maria: Yea but it makes sense Michael: How come we don't feel connected to you Brooke: The bond that you have to do connects to me, so when you restore me I will be connected to all of you, so if something happens to any of you I will be able to feel it, and If I died or get hurt your be able to feel it.  
Liz: Oh wow thats really amazing Brooke: (Weakly) Yea...

Brooke was no longer able to talk to she went into a coma state but she was able to hear everyone. Maria was freaking out and Max was telling Michael and Isabel that they have to do this. Michael didn't ague about it. Max, Isabel and Michael went over to Brooke and put their hands over Brooke and close their eyes. Brooke could feel it working, all the pain was surging and she started screaming. Maria was scared so was Kyle and Liz, they could feel the pain too, Brooke knew they could. Brooke was lifted off the bed and into the air. Brooke eyes shot open and they were blue. Brooke still couldn't move but the pain was gone. She was having a connection between Michael, Max and Isabel. She could feel that this was a emotionally and physical level of connection. Everything finally stopped hurting, she could feel that she was on the bed and then went into nothingness and faded away... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brooke woke up feeling better that she has in days and she knew that everything worked and that she wasn't going to die. Brooke got off the bed, she could feel that she was floating in the air. Brooke looked down and she realize that she was floating, so she use her ability and lowered herself to the floor. Brooke knew that she was still in Liz's room but she doesn't know how long she was asleep, she didn't want her father to worry about her. She walked out of room and noticed that no one was there. She thought that everyone probably went on with their lives, she knew that she wasn't part of their lives, It was just her job now to protect them. Brooke didn't want to intruded in their lives anymore. Brooke went down stair and saw that Liz and Maria was taking orders like they always do. Michael was in the back cooking the food. Brooke now knew what her abilities are and she knew how to control them. Brooke has the ability to telepathy connect with the trio. She walked down the stairs and and went out the door. Brooke didn't want to deal with this right now, she was just confused as any of them were. Brooke was just walking out front when she heard a voice

(Telepathy)  
Michael: Where are you going?  
Brooke: I can't deal with this right now, I'm so confused Michael: You don't think we are Brooke: I know that you guys are confused, thats why I don't want to interfere with you guys lives its not like I chose this job, it chosen me Michael: I know that now, when we restored you we all felt this connection and I know what you told us was the true.  
Brooke: I'm glad you believe me, but I need more time to think, I can never have a normal life and it scares me to death.  
Michael: So thats your answer just walk away that makes you a coward Brooke Brooke: I know but I don't know what else to do, I'm going to Ohio for a couple months to think about things.  
Michael: what about Maria, or Liz what are you going to tell them Brooke: I'm not going to tell them, I want you to and tell Max and Isabel thank you for saving my life, Thank you for saving my life Michael, I will be back soon, and until then I will be watching over you..

Brooke cut the connection and walked off, Michael was confused but he understood why she did that. Brooke needed to understand what was happening to her and she needed to get out of town to think about it. There was more to her that anyone is telling her and she going to find out what it is, if its the last thing she does. The End to Part 1: The Mystery Girl

Part 2: Danger in Roswell...Coming soon...

Thank you for reading my story, I hope you like it, Please Review and Comment and I will have the next part as soon as i can... 


	8. Author Comment

Hey everyone i wanted to let you know that I have finished the first part of my verison of Roswell. I will have the second part coming up as soon as i can, Its going to be called Roswell: Part 2: The Dangers in Roswell. I hope you like my story and I really appriciate comments on what you think, Thank you~ 


	9. Memo for my readers

I'm Sorry that I havn't post the second part yet, I have all the chapters written plus part 3 too, I havn't had to time to post it yet, I will post it really soon, I have to get ready for college and I want to get it on here before then, I will start putting part 2 on here some time tomorrow...

Sorry for keeping you waiting, thank you for patient... 


	10. Second Part of My Brooke Rosa Roswell

**Ok I have my second Part up, its called Roswell:Part 2: The Past that haunt**


End file.
